Why
by SangoSnape
Summary: [Sango x Miroku]o.o Summary en construccion.. poca imaginación.. R&R si quieren.. [4to cap up]
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos! Bueno aki les traigo otro fic, pero es ke esta idea ya me estaba matando y tenia ke hacerlo, espero y les guste komo mi otro fic , y pues le dejo con el fic.**

**Disclaimer: **Sango y Miroku no me pertenecen XD

**Titulo:** Why

**by:**

Sango-mayara

**Prologo **

-. Nooooooo!.- fue el grito de un muchacho de ojos azules tan hermosos como dos zafiros que se había despertado sudando y con la reparación un poco agitada.

-. Otra vez ese maldito sueño, por que no me puedo olvidar de eso? Por que maldita sea?.- odiaba esas pesadillas que lo atormentaban, el solo recordar el asesinato de sus padres lo llenaba de ira pero sobre todo de enojo, pero es que por mas que lo intentase no lo podía borrar de su mente, cada noche era el temor de volver a ver eso, que desde hacia ya 9 años lo atormentaba.

**------Flashback------**

_Miroku iba en camino a su casa, estaba emocionado ya que era viernes y el sábado irían sus padres y el a salir de vacaciones toda una semana ya que ellos no pasaban mucho tiempo con el niño, asuntos de negocios. Al estar a tan solo media cuadra de su casa escuchó varios disparos haciendo que este empezara a correr hacia su casa de donde provenían los disparos._

_Al entrar a su casa sintió como se moría por dentro, en el piso estaban lo cuerpos de sus padres cubierto por sangre por su propias sangre. El niño solo se quedo paralizado ante la horrorosa visión que tenían su pequeños ojos._

_Al cabo de un rato llego la policía encontrando al niño tirado en el suelo junto a sus fallecidos padres._

_-. Niño, ellos eran tus padres?.- pregunto el jefe de la policía, Miroku solo asintió con la cabeza._

_-. Tienes algún familiar que se pueda hacer cargo de ti? Pregunto mientras se hincaba al lado del niño para inspeccionar el cadáver de sus padres._

_-. No.- fue todo lo que dijo Miroku._

_Después de unos minutos de inspección en la casa los policías encontraron en una agenda el numero de los señores Himura, así que estos les llamaron._

_Los señores Himura eran los mejores amigos de los padres de Miroku, y al recibir la noticia del fallecimiento no se hizo esperar la presencia de estos en su casa, y gustosos aceptaron la custodia del niño, que por cierto adoraban._

_Miroku había estado todo el camino callado, no lloraba ni nada, solo se notaba una profunda tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos color zafiro._

_Miroku, si quieres llorar hazlo, no hay que retener las emociones dentro.- dijo la señora Himura al llegar a la casa de estos, mientras le abría la puerta de la camioneta a Miroku._

_-. Llorar es para débiles, por lo menos eso decía mi padre.- con estas palabras salió de la camioneta y se dirigió a la entrada donde de la casa donde lo esperaba el señor Himura._

**-------Fin del Flashback------**

-. Pase.- dijo Miroku al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

-. Buenos días.- dijo una muchacha con el cabello color castaño al igual que sus ojos mientras entraba a la habitación del chico.

-. Hola.- respondió con una sonrisa a la chica que desde hacia ya dos años estaba perdidamente enamorado, pero no se lo podía decir ya que ella no mostraba ningún interés en el, solo de amistad, aunque no eran muy buenos amigos, se llevaban bien.

-. Miroku.- comenzó la muchacha mientras se acercaba a donde Miroku se encontraba haciendo que este la mirara a los ojos ya que casi todo el tiempo la había mantenido agachada. -. No crees que ya es tiempo que superes lo que paso? Digo se que no es fácil, pero tampoco es bueno que dures toda tu vida atormentado por eso.- Miroku solo se quedo confundido por las palabras de esta.

-. Sango, que estas insinuando?.- pregunto mientras se paraba de su cama para quedar enfrente de Sango.

-. Te escuche en la noche, como casi todas las noches, esos sueños no te dejan en paz verdad?.- contestó viendo como Miroku solo se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda.

-. Eso no es de tu incumbencia Sango, nada de lo que me pasa es de tu incumbencia.- dijo mientras sentía un golpe en el corazón, es que no soportaba tener que hablarle así a ella pero tenia que entender que aun no estaba listo.

-. Como quieras, yo solo quería ayudarte pero veo que no te importa.- dijo Sango mientras salía de la habitación, estaba enojada y triste a la vez, quería que Miroku le contara lo que realmente sentía, pero era imposible hacerlo hablar, pero tampoco soportaba que le hablara así.

Por su parte Miroku estaba tratando de controlarse no podía dejar ver al Miroku vulnerable que todos querían ver, pero el no iba a dejar que eso pasara, no quería que trataran de consolarlo y mucho menos que lo vieran llorar, si no lo había hecho en 9 años, por que ahora? Bueno eso era lo que el sentía que tenia que hacer, ver como siempre el mundo con indiferencia, no demostrar sus sentimientos a nadie, eso era esencial.

**Continuará...**

**Se ke esta korto pero esto solo es un prologo, espero y les guste y si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, opinion dejen un review. **

**Se despide **

**Sangomayara **


	2. Por que me haces esto?

**_Hola aki estoy otra vez ahora con el segundo cap de why, y kiero comunicarles ke me kambie el nik, ke ahora es S4NG0K41BA y ke disfruten de este kap._**

**Cap dedicado a:** Pili-chan tomalo komo un regalo adelantado.

Feliz cumple! (aunke se ke es el 31 xD)

**Disclaimer: **Sango y Miroku no me pertenecen XD

**Titulo:** Why

**Capitulo: **Por que me haces esto?

**by:**

Sango-mayara

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que el pequeño enfrentamiento de Miroku con Sango desde ese día no se habían dirigido la palabra, Sango estaba muy enfadada ella solo lo quería ayudar y el le pagaba diciéndole que nada de lo que le pasara a el era de su incumbencia, claro que lo era, el era como un hermano para ella y le dolía verlo así, mas que a nada en este mundo por eso estaba al pendiente de el pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya.

Acababa de llegar de la escuela, se dirigió a su habitación ya que tenia que estudiar para un examen que tenia que hacer al día siguiente del cual dependía la mitad de su calificación final, ya estaba en las estapas finales.

Entro a su habitación, toda estaba decorada en rosa, el color que le gustaba, Sango dejo su mochila en la cama y se dispuso a comenzar a estudiar.

* * *

Miroku también había llegado de la escuela, el claro iba mas adelante que Sango el estaba en la universidad, estudiaba medicina, todavía le faltaba mucho para terminar.

Entró a su habitación, pensaba en como se iba a disculpar con Sango es que le molestaba que ella ya no lo despertara en las mañanas o que le hablara en las tardes para que fuera a recogerla a la escuela, pero de alguna manera el se lo había buscado, todo por ser tan orgulloso.

Se acostó en su cama mientras pensaba, que podía hacer para que ella lo perdonara? La respuesta no la sabia pero no iba a descansar hasta que ella lo perdonara.

* * *

Habían pasado ya 1 hora y media y no lograba concentrarse solo pensaba en aquel chico de ojos azules que no la dejaba en paz, tendría que disculparse? A lo mejor había hecho mal en presionarlo, acaso lo presionó y por eso reaccionó así?

-. Agh, como puede ser posible que no me lo pueda quitar de la cabeza, yo que hice para merecer esta tortura?.- se trato de desahogar pero también crema que lo estaba tomando muy a pecho las cosas, mejor esperaría a que Miroku le dijera algo, al fin y al cabo el no se le había acercado en toda la semana.

-. Será que piensa que no quiero que me vuelva a hablar? Bah no creo, y si ya no me quiere hablar? Bueno de todas formas casi ni lo hace, entonces por que quiero que me hable si ni siquiera antes lo hacia, solo hablábamos por que yo le hablaba, es un tarado.- concluyo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina necesitaba algo de agua.

* * *

Ya en la cocina se encontró con Miroku, el cual le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, el pasó por al lado de la chica.

-. Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas-. Murmuro mientras se dirigía a las salida de la cocina para ir a su recamara haciendo que esta se sonrojara por las palabras del ojiazul.

Se fue a su recamara furiosa, como era posible que no le dirigiera la palabra en toda una semana ni siquiera un hola, buenos días, nada y ahora venia con esas cosas, que? Solo estaba tratando de hacerla sentir mal? Por que si eso era lo estaba logrando.

Se acostó en su cama -. Es un tarado.- murmuró mientras se daba vuelta para quedar boca abajo y al estirar la mano sintió algo, lo agarro y vio que era un sobre, se sentó en su cama y empezó a abrirlo.

-. Que raro esto no estaba aquí hace rato.- había una carta en el interior que tenia su nombre al inicio. Empezó a leerla.

_**Querida Sango:**_

_**Quiero pedirte una disculpa por la actitud que he tenido estos últimos días, pero esperaba que me hablaras, ha sido una semana muy larga sin tu compañía, todo es mas solitario si no estas tu para preguntarme como estoy o hacerme alguna platica o en su caso decirme que supere lo que pasó.**_

_**He estado pensando y solo por ti voy a intentar hacerlo, espero y comprendas lo que te digo. De verdad necesito de tu compañía.**_

_**Espero tu respuesta sabes donde encontrarme.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Miroku Hiwatari**_

_**P.D. de todo corazón espero y me perdones**._

Se limpió algunas lagrimas que corrían por su mejillas y salio corriendo hacia la habitación de Miroku.

* * *

Miroku se encontraba acostado cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta, se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-. Eres un tonto sabias?-. dijo mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba para recargar su cabeza en el pecho del chico, esto hizo que Miroku se sorprendiera pero la abrazo, la verdad desde hacia mucho tiempo quería tenerla en sus brazos.

-. Disfrutas atormentarme?.- dijo mientras volteaba a verlo .- claro que te perdono.- dijo al ver la cara que había puesto su amigo podría decirse o tal vez hermano?

-. Gracias.- fue todo lo que dijo ya que la abrazo otra vez, esta vez recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de Sango -. Te amo.- dijo casi en suspiro para que ella no lo oyera pero se moría de ganas de besarla y decirle que la ama hasta mas no poder.

-. Dijiste algo?.- pregunto por que juraba que Miroku había dicho algo así como te amo o algo así, se sonrojo por ese pequeño pensamiento que tuvo.

-. Nada, solo dije que si te ayudo.- dijo y al ver la cara de Sango que no entendía por que decía eso agregó -. Es que cuando fui a tu cuarto vi que tienes que estudiar y por lo visto no puedes si quieres te ayudo.-

-. Me encantaría.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se iba junto con Miroku hacia su habitación.

Pasaron toda la tarde estudiando, se les paso el tiempo volando por que ya era la hora de la cena.

* * *

Se sentaron a cenar todos como siempre en el elegante comedor que tenia la casa.

-. Muchachos.- dijo la señora Himura -. Tenemos que salir de urgencia así que mañana por la mañana nos vamos su padre y yo, así que la casa estará a su responsabilidad, nada de fiestas ni nada por el estilo esta bien? .- preguntó mientras los dos afirmaban con la cabeza.

La hora de la cena había pasado y todos se fueron a sus recamaras a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los padres de Sango se fueron muy temprano a su viaje, regresarían dentro de una semana, es que había habido un accidente en unas de las empresas en EU.

* * *

Ese día como de costumbre Miroku fue a recoger a Sango a la escuela, la verdad hacia mucho no lo hacia pero le gustaba que ella le pidiera que fuera por ella por que así podían platicar.

* * *

Sango se dirigía hacia la salida a esperar la llegada de Miroku, cuando un muchacho la tomó de la mano y la hizo voltear hacia atrás.

-. Sango, espera.- dijo Kuranosuke un chico del salón de Sango que hacia tanto tiempo estaba tras de ella.

-. Si?-. contestó, mientras se volteaba completamente a ver hacia el.

-. Sango, yo quería saber si quieres ir conmigo al cine hoy puedes?.- preguntó esperando un si por respuesta.

Sango al principio no sabia que contestar la verdad es que como ya había estado insistiendo tanto le había empezado a gustar.

-. Si Kuranosuke, me encantaría, a parte no tengo nada que hacer.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-. Genial entonces paso por ti a las 6 de la tarde te parece?.-

-. Sip.-

Kuranosuke se disponía a irse al igual que Sango cuando esta estaba por dar la vuelta Kuranosuke la volteo y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy ceca de la boca, y esta se sonrojo.

* * *

Miroku había visto esto, ya que se había bajado del carro para buscarla y al ver esto se puso muy serio pero la verdad por dentro se estaba muriendo de celos.

-. Sango!.- grito para que esta lo oyera y fuera con el -. Ya nos vamos-. Dijo cortantemente.

Los dos se subieron al carro, todo el trayecto fue silencioso, ninguno hablaba Sango no entendía por qué se comportaba así, si la noche anterior había sido muy lindo con ella.

Llegaron a la casa, se bajaron del auto y sin pensarlo dos veces Sango se fue corriendo a su habitación.

* * *

Se arreglo para irse al cine pero antes fue con Miroku.

-. Miroku, que te pasa? .- dijo entrando al despacho donde se encontraba con una copa de whisky en la mano.

-. Nada que te importe.- dijo cortantemente

-. Así que volvemos a lo que me importa o no.- dijo enojada, odiaba que se pusiera así con ella.

-. Mira no quiero discutir así que mejor te vas con ese tipejo.-

-. Kuranosuke no es ningún tipejo.- dijo sabiendo exactamente a que se refería Miroku mientras se salía del despacho ya que habían llegado por ella.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas y Sango acababa de llegar a la casa, eran como las 12 de la noche, Miroku a parte de preocupado estaba enojado, donde diablos se habría podido meter esa chamaca, pensó. Decidió ir a buscarla y en cuanto salio o sorpresa, Sango se estaba besando con ese. Se enfureció y se fue directo a su recamara, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, era la primera vez que lloraba, a lo mejor era por efecto del alcohol.

* * *

Sango se bajó del carro de Kuranosuke había se había divertido pero a Miroku de la cabeza no se podía sacar y por eso no ponía atención alo que decía.

-. Bueno Sango hasta aquí te dejo, que pases buenas noches.-

-. Tu también, que descanses.- dijo mientras estaba a punto de meterse a su casa cuando este empezó a acercar sus labios con los de ella y la beso, pero ella correspondió el beso.

Entro a la casa y no encontró a Miroku así que supuso que se fue a dormir, así que subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Miroku, y al notar la puerta abierta entró y le sorprendió ver todas esas botellas de alcohol por todos lados.

-. Que quieres?.- dijo Miroku al notar la presencia de Sango, esta quedo perpleja era la primera vez que veía las lagrimas de Miroku. -. Vienes a burlarte de mi? A ver dime que es lo que tramas!.- grito enfurecido levantándose de la cama.

-. Yo nada Miroku, por que te comportas así? Yo que te he hecho?.-

-. Esto.- dijo acercándose a ella y besándola y le esta le correspondió -. El desearte tanto.- dijo mientras la lanzaba a la cama y se colocaba encima de ella. -. Que empiece la diversión.- dijo mientras la volvía a besar, esta vez oponiendo resistencia.

**_Continuara…._**

**_Esto es todo por hoy espero les guste, ya saben, sugerencia, duda, reklamo o kualkier kosa favor de dejar review._**

**_Gracias a todos los que dejaron review:_**

Pili-chan

Sango683

Kagome-Atermis

JESZAS111

Yuzu

Sango-Hiraikotsu

**_Gracias! No saben lo feliz ke me hace el saber ke leen mi fik._**

**_Cuídense y nos leemos en la prox aktualizacion._**

**_Besos!_**

**_Hasta la próxima se despide S4NG0K41BA_**


	3. Por que?

**Hola a todos! Aquí les tengo ya el otro cap de why, espero y les guste como los otros, este cap contiene lemon, la vdd me costó mucho escribirlo, y si no les gusta el lemon no lean este cap.**

**Cap. Dedicado a: **JESZAS111 gracias por tus fics, jeje ke gran regalo, mushas grazias. Y a parte por tu idea xD. Y como de costumbre tmb a Pili-chan, komo podía faltar.

**Disclaimer:** Mirokuni Sango me pertenecen pero me duele mas por Miroku.

**Titulo: **Why

**Capitulo: **Porque? ( j eje se me akabo la imaginación xD)

**by: **S4NG0K41B4

**_En el capitulo anterior _**

-. Que quieres?.- dijo Miroku al notar la presencia de Sango, esta quedo perpleja era la primera vez que veía las lagrimas de Miroku. -. Vienes a burlarte de mi? A ver dime que es lo que tramas!.- grito enfurecido levantándose de la cama.

-. Yo nada Miroku, por que te comportas así? Yo que te he hecho?.-

-. Esto.- dijo acercándose a ella y besándola y le esta le correspondió -. El desearte tanto.- dijo mientras la lanzaba a la cama y se colocaba encima de ella. -. Que empiece la diversión.- dijo mientras la volvía a besar, esta vez ella oponiendo resistencia.

Miroku comenzó a besarle el cuello no le importo que Sango estuviera pataleando y rasguñándolo cuando este le empezó a quitar la blusa que traía puesta, el siguió con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que lograra su cometido.

Sango no entendía a Miroku pero que diablos estaba haciendo, sintió como las manos de Miroku comenzaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo comenzando así a empezarlo a morder cuando este comenzó a besarla nuevamente haciendo que este se enojara.

-. Miroku por favor.- comenzó a decir Sango al sentir la mano de Miroku deslizarse por debajo de su falda. -. Por que haces esto?.- dijo cuando Miroku se comenzó ahora a quitarle el bra a Sango para así exponer los pechos de esta.

-. Por que te deseo.- contesto Miroku al acercarse a la boca de ella y besándola con toda la pasión que podía, Sango sintió la lengua de esta explorar su boca, e instintivamente comenzó a mover la suya para comenzar así una guerra, Miroku rompió el beso y comenzó a besarla en el cuello para así ir bajando dándole pequeños mordiscos en el trayecto hasta llegar a los pechos de esta.

Al sentir a Miroku succionando con su boca uno de sus pechos Sango no pudo evitar el dejar salir un gemido de sus labios y arqueó la espalda para sentir mas la succión de Miroku.

Miroku se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó con su lengua a lamer los pezones de esta, y a darle pequeños mordiscos haciendo que Sango apretara fuertemente las sabanas y subiera una de sus piernas a la cintura de Miroku.

Nunca pensó que haría eso, se estaba volviendo loca, pero por lo que estaba haciendo Miroku, se derretía con cada beso, cada caricia que le daba, deseaba que no terminase eso nunca, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a excitarse y a desear que Miroku siguiera con todo eso que le estaba haciendo, no, que va, necesitaba sentir a Miroku dentro de ella, en ese instante.

Comenzó a tratar de desabrochar el pantalón de Miroku cuando este le quito la estorbosa falda que traía. Cuando estaba a punto de quitárselo, Miroku se levanto de la cama y le dio la espalda.

-. Que pasa Miroku?.- pregunto Sango jadeando al ver lo que hacia Miroku.

-. Sango… Salte de mi habitación ahora.- le ordenó Miroku sin voltear no quería verla, por lo menos no ahora.

-. Pero por que?-. preguntó Sango un tanto asustada por la actitud de Miroku.

-. Que te salgas.- gritó Miroku mientras la agarraba del brazo, pero no muy fuerte para no lastimarla, y sacándola del cuarto cerró la puerta.

Sango no entendía nada, si bien le había dicho que la deseaba, casi tienen relaciones y de un minuto para otro se vuelve loco y la corre de su cuarto? Tal vez no la deseaba después de todo, tal vez solo quería jugar con ella, como semanas después lo había hecho, es que a caso a el solo le importaba burlarse de ella cada vez que podía y lastimarla?

Se dirigió a su habitación, tenia que pensar muchas cosas, sobre todo que era lo que sentía por Miroku… por que le dolía tanto lo que le hacia?

Se recostó en su cama, para ese entonces ya se había cambiado de ropa, y ahora se disponía a dormir con una sola idea en la cabeza, nunca mas volver a caer en los juegos de Miroku.

Miroku por su parte estaba ya acostado pensando en todo lo que había pasado, había hecho bien en sacar a Sango de su cuarto? Se veía que ella también lo deseaba, pero… el no quería nomás un acostón con ella, definitivamente eso no quería el de ella, quería algo serio, algo que lo hiciera olvidar de una vez por todas su pasado que tanto lo atormentaba y no lo dejaba en paz o no?

La noche pasaba lentamente, Miroku no podía conciliar el sueño, necesitaba algo, y el sabia perfectamente que era, se sentó en su cama para ponerse los pantalones, una vez hecho esto, se levanto y se encamino a la puerta para así salir y dirigirse al único lugar que deseaba en esos momentos.

En unos cuantos minutos se encontraba abriendo la puerta que le quitaría ese deseo que lo apoderaba y podría conciliar el sueño.

Sango se encontraba profundamente dormida ya que había decidido olvidar todo lo que paso con Miroku.

Miroku camino al pie de la cama y al ver a Sango dormida como un ángel no pudo evitar excitarse, comenzó lentamente a quitar las mantas que cubrían el cuerpo de Sango cerciorándose de que esta no se diera cuenta, comenzó a tocar sus piernas ya que esta siempre dormía con un camisón corto, se excito mas, deseaba estar dentro de ella, ese deseo se apodero de el y comenzó a acostarse en la cama de esta haciendo que esta se despertara al sentir algo en su cama.

-. Miroku? Que estas haciendo?.- pregunto un poco sorprendida al ver a Miroku encima de ella.

-. Que no es obvio?.- dijo Miroku, que aparentemente había seguido tomando y no estaba en sus cinco sentidos -. Voy a hacerte mía.- continuó mientras comenzó a besarle el cuello haciendo que Sango se enojara, es que ella ya había tomado una decisión sobre eso.

-. Miroku déjame en paz!.- grito tratando de quitar a Miroku de encima de el, mas no pudo contra el ya que este la agarro de las manos y con un pedazo de tela le amarro las manos a la cabecera de la cama.

-. No Sango! Esta vez no.- dijo mientras comenzaba a besarla en la boca muy bruscamente claro Sango no le correspondía y esto hizo que se enojara y empezara a morderle los labios, fuertemente haciéndola hasta en algunas ocasiones que le saliera un poco de sangre.

-. Miroku por favor suéltame.- dijo dolorosamente ya que Miroku la estaba lastimando, puesto que se encontraba mordiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo provocándole una que otra marca roja en su cuerpo y un poco de dolor.

Miroku hizo caso omiso a las peticiones de Sango y comenzó a quitarle el camisón para así prepararse para hacerla suya, Sango comenzó a patalear pero no resulto ya que Miroku la agarro de las piernas y al terminar de quitarle el camisón se quito el pantalón y los boxers para colocarse en medio de las piernas de Sango.

Sango ya sabia lo que venia pero no podía hacer nada, entonces comenzó a sentir mucho dolor, ya que Miroku la había penetrado, de una manera bruscamente, ya que sus salidas eran muy rápidas y fuertes, y como no tenia cuidado la lastimaba mucho haciendo que esta comenzara a sangrar. Dejo escapar una lagrimas el dolor se hacia cada vez mas intenso, después de un dolor muy fuerte y el paso de unos minutos que parecían horas Miroku quedo satisfecho y al alcanzar su climax las entradas y salidas se hicieron cada vez mas lentas.

Miroku ahora ya satisfecho desamarro a Sango la que casi no podía moverse.

-. Estuvo delicioso, nada mal para una noche.- dijo mientras salía del cuarto de sango y se dirigía a su habitación a dormir.

Sango todavía tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y sentía mucho dolor, lentamente fue levantándose para entrar al baño a tomar una ducha.

-. Miroku, esto nunca te lo voy a perdonar.- murmuro, mientras mas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

_**Continuara…**_

**Hasta aquí queda el cap, espero y les guste, j eje este fue mi primer lemon ah y no se preocupen que en menos de dos días subo el otro cap de Un matrimonio arreglado, jeje.**

**Agradecimientos a todos los que dejaron reviews:**

Yuzu

ArisaAri

Anapana111

Pili-chan

Sango683

JESZAS111

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero y no los decepcione este cap.**

**Hasta luego.**

**Se despide:**

**S4NG0K41B4**


	4. Odio?

Holaaa! xD bueno aquí estoy yo nuevamente subiendo este chappie.. que espero y sea de su agrado.. y muchas disculpas por la tardanza.. pero es que como que la inspiranzia numas nu llegaba xD

**Cap. Dedicado a:** Julyyy :K yeah! Este cap es tuyo v

**Disclaimer:** Miri y Sango un me pertenecen y.y

**Titulo:** Why

**Capitulo:** Odio?

**by:** S4NG0K41B4

Los fuertes rayos de el sol entraron por las delgadas cortinas de la habitación de la castaña, no fue necesario que estos la despertaran o el incesante sonido de la alarma que acababa de empezar a sonar ya que esta se encontraba ya despierta. Los sucesos de la noche anterior no la habían dejado conciliar el sueño.

Sus ojos se encontraban todavía hinchados y con leve color rojo ya que no había dejado de llorar.

Poco a poco se fue incorporando y saliendo de esas sabanas que celosamente cubrían su cuerpo. Pronto sus pies sintieron la suave textura de la alfombra que cubría todo el suelo de la habitación que contrastaba perfectamente con todo lo demás entre esas 4 paredes.

Poso débilmente sus ojos en las manchas de sangre que cubrían gran parte de la cama¿Cómo habría sido posible que Miroku se atreviera a eso? Reconocía que la primera vez ella había estado de acuerdo… pero cuando entro a su habitación, era otro, un monstruo que decía ser el muchacho que muchas veces ella quiso acercarse, pero tal vez, siempre había sido el mismo que hacia varias horas atrás le había robado su virginidad de una manera cruel tras una mascara de buen chico.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho los fuertes golpes que estaban siendo dados en la puerta de su alcoba. ¿podría ser que sus padres hubieran llegado antes? No, eso no podría ser, ya que hubieran llamado para decir que estaban en camino.. y presintiendo cual era la persona que se encontraba afuera esperando entrar solo pudo decir débilmente: -. No quiero verte! Por favor déjame en paz!.-

-. Sango, tenemos que hablar… por lo que paso ayer.- se escucho que decían desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-. No tenemos nada que hablar tu y yo!.- dijo a punto de romperse en llanto… como deseaba que sus padres estuvieran ahí… para protegerla.. aunque sabia que no seria capaz de decirles lo que había pasado entre ella y Miroku, ya que ellos lo veían como un hijo. Como el hijo que nunca tuvieron… bueno si.. pero que cruelmente la vida les arrebató cuando este era todavía un niño.

-. Sango por favor! Lo siento muchísimo! Fui un tonto… pero tienes que entenderme, estaba ebrio, no sabia que hacia! Y creme que me mata el saber que te hice daño.. quisiera morirme… y creme que eso es lo único que quiero hacer!.- grito mientras recargaba su cabeza en la puerta y se daba pequeños golpes en la cabeza.

-. Mi.. miro..ku… .- solo pudo murmurar… porque todas las imágenes de esa noche se vinieron a su mente… pronto lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas dejando un camino húmedo..

-. Por favor vete! Antes de que te diga cosas que sabemos que nos dañaran!.- gritó mientras salía corriendo y se lanzaba contra su cama y con su almohada cubría su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

Fuertes sollozos se escuchaban tras las delgadas paredes que conformaban la casa.. Miroku se maldijo una vez mas.. mientras se encerraba en su cuarto.. Probablemente ahora Sango lo odiaba con todo su corazón.. bah como que probablemente? Obvio lo odiaba! Y como no? Si el también se odiaba con todo su ser!.. ahora solo tenia que esperar, pronto se acabarían el ciclo escolar y digamos que tenia planeado hacer unas cosas.. para cuando terminaran.

Se dirigió a su recamara, tomo entre sus manos el folleto donde venia la escuela en la cual estaba decidido a entrar.. y así olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado. También tendría que buscar un departamento, ya que en lo que terminaban las clases.. dudaba poder ver a los padres de Sango a la cara.. e inclusive a la misma Sango.

Le dolía mucho todo eso que su estupido temperamento y en parte la bebida habían llevado a cometer todas aquellas locuras.. había perdido a la persona que mas quería por un estupido capricho.. la había herido.. no le había importado nada solamente poseerla.. por que en parte por eso lo había hecho… por que no quería que Sango se fijara en otro.. o que fuera de otro que no fuera el.. siempre había querido que fuera de su propiedad, obvio sin ningún resultado positivo.

Y cuando por fin lo podría haber logrado... sus estúpido celos hicieron que la violara… por que eso había hecho.. violarla.. en todos los sentidos de la palabra.. y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo… varias lagrimas abandonaron sus ojos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-. Agh… como eres estúpido Miroku! .- exclamó un molesto Inuyasha. -. Es que como se te ocurre hacer eso.. en verdad que no hay palabras para describirte…- se levanto de la banca donde se encontraba sentado y se dirigió hacia el ojiazul que todo el tiempo se encontraba parado mientras le narraba lo sucedido a su amigo.

-. Si yo fuera ella… te juro que ya estarías muerto.. mínimo.. .-

-. Inuyasha… en verdad que tu siempre me haces sentir mucho mejor ¬¬.- dijo sarcásticamente mientras suspiraba y se sentaba…

-. Y que piensas hacer? Hoy regresan sus padres.-

-. Ya lo se.. creo que ella les dirá… y pues.. me iré de la casa.. ya tengo planeado donde irme.. .- miro de reojo a su amigo.. haciendo que este se fuera para atrás… mientras escupía el contenido del jugo que tomaba que hasta esos momentos iba a pasar por su garganta..

-. No! Ni lo sueñes.. no te vendrás a mi departamento.. recuerda que vivo con Kikyo… y quien sabe que le podrías hacer ¬¬.-

-. Por Dios Inuyasha.. me crees capaz?.- dijo mientras ponía cara de ofendido.. se dirigió a su amigo… le dio unas palmadas en la espalda de este.. .- relájate hermano… solo es por si Sango les dice.. – y con eso se dispuso a ir hacia su salón de clases.. la campana ya había sonado..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese día Sango no había ido a la escuela, se sentía indispuesta. Habían pasado ya 1 semana.. había tratado de actuar normal, para que nadie sospechara lo que por su mente transitaba esos últimos días.

Recostada en su cama se hallaba.. un malestar se presento… y de repente se levantó de golpe.

-. Hoy llegan mis padres! Que hago? No me pueden ver así.. .- rápido se encamino al baño para darse una ducha..

Pasaron un par de horas.. los padres de Sango acababan de arribar en la casa.. al abrir la puerta su hija los recibió con una gran sonrisa..

-. Como les fue? -.

-. Bien hija… por cierto… que tal te la pasaste mas de 1 semana sin tus padres? .- pregunto la señora mientras abrazaba a su hija.. el semblante de Sango se entristeció.. y entonces decidió tomas valor.. " es ahora o nunca Sango" pensó mientras veía a sus padres..

-. Tengo que decirles algo.-

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno este fue el chappie… de todo corazón espero les haya gustado.. y muchas grachias a los que dejaron review! Y les recuerdo que cualquier duda.. sugerencia.. comentario.. o simplemente saludos.. o cualquier reclamo.. favor de mandar review

Ah y espero que ahora si nu me tarde mucho con la actualizada… xDD se cuidan :K se portan bn y coman chatarra

**S4NG0K41B4**


	5. Untitled

**Disclaimer: **_Sango y Miroku no me pertenecen… y como dijo Don Teofilito.. Ni me pertenecerán xD_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Why**

_Capitulo 4_

…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_-. Bien hija… por cierto… que tal te la pasaste mas de 1 semana sin tus padres? .- pregunto la señora mientras abrazaba a su hija.. el semblante de Sango se entristeció.. y entonces decidió tomar valor.. " es ahora o nunca Sango" pensó mientras veía a sus padres.._

_-. Tengo que decirles algo.-_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

-. Si? Que es hija?.- preguntó su padre mientras se acercaba a Sango para envolverla en sus brazos.. cuando la señora por fin soltó a la joven.

-. Es.. que.. mientras.. .- trataba de decir Sango, si que era difícil decirlo, o sea, iba a delatar a Miroku, y no sabía la reacción que sus padres tendrían, podrían creerle.. o no… que difícil situación.

Tomó un suspiro, tenía que tener valor, no podía simplemente ocultarle a sus padres algo de ese tamaño, no, y menos, si era algo que le afectaba a ella. Sus padres se alejaron un poco de la castaña, para así dejar el recibidor para entrar a la sala, donde se sentaron los tres en el sillón, para platicar más cómodamente.

-. Lo que pasa es..- comenzó al escuchar como sus padres la interrogaban por la ansiedad de saber de que se trataba lo que su hija les quería decir. -. que Miroku… bueno..él…- su voz era cada vez más temblorosa, nerviosa, demostrando que aquello no era muy bueno que digamos. Ante esto los señores se alteraron un poco.

-. Hija, habla de una vez, ¿Qué pasa con Miroku?.- preguntó el señor de la casa.

-. Es que él…-

-. Es que me voy a estudiar al extranjero.- interrumpió el ojiazul, mientras entraba en la habitación, vaya, eso había estado muy cerca, ahora, con esto, Sango se daría cuenta de que no quería que se enteraran de su gravísimo error.

Giró su cabeza, para así mirar interrogantemente a Miroku, quien solo le dirigió una sonrisa.

Los padres de Sango, se levantaron rápidamente del sofá, para dirigirse a Miroku, después de un abrazo de bienvenida por parte de él, al separarse, este vio como Sango lo veía con una cara de pocos amigos, y los padres de ésta, con infinita tristeza.

-. Pero.. ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?.- preguntó la señora, mientras volvía otra vez a abrazar al joven.

-. A Londres, porque creo que es lo mejor.- dijo bajamente, pero lo suficiente fuerte como para que los oídos de Sango escucharan, haciéndole saber, que en verdad estaba arrepentido, y que se iba, por lo que había pasado.

-. Muy bien, entonces, suerte.- dijo la señora Himura, mientras caminaba otra vez hasta su hija, para después seguir -. Por eso estabas triste mi amor? .- le preguntó a Sango.

-. Si mamá….- fue todo lo que respondió mientras se levantaba del sillón para ir hasta su habitación. Los padres de ésta, lo único que hicieron, después de la salida de Sango, fue dirigirse a su recamara para acomodar sus cosas.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había desmentido a Miroku?

Eso ni ella misma lo sabía, le era claro que no quería que le pasará nada a Miroku, a pesar de todo, lo quería…

… pero, de todas formas… lo iba a acusar, sin importarle lo que le pasara… entonces, ¿Quién la entendía? Definitivamente su cabeza estaba que daba vueltas de locura…

… esto tenía que acabar, si, tenía que acabar, y por eso, hablaría claramente con Miroku, lo enfrentaría, y no le demostraría ningún tipo de emoción, no odio, no amor, no cariño, no miedo, no emociones, lo único que le iba a mostrar… era una Sango fría, incomprensible, y demás.

Salió de su habitación en el cual, todo este tiempo se había encontrado, ya casi era hora de la cena, y hablaría con Miroku antes.

Tocó levemente la puerta, más al no haber ninguna respuesta, decidió entrar a ver si todo estaba en orden. Al entrar vio que todo estaba a oscuras, cortinas cerradas, ningún tipo de vida humana ahí, o por lo menos, que se mostrase vivo. Caminó unos pasos más, quedando ahora sí, lejos de la puerta. Sus castaños ojos batallaban para ver, así que comenzó a buscar con sus manos el interruptor de luz.

Brincó de susto, cuando detrás de la puerta una sombra salió y la tomó por detrás.

-. Ayy Miroku, ¿Qué te pasa!.- gritó mientras se alejaba de Miroku, que hasta ahora, se encontraba riendo por la reacción de Sango.

-. Hahaha, ¿a que viniste Sango? hahaha.- preguntó mientras seguía riéndose, haciendo que por dentro Sango se enojará, más la expresión facial de ésta, era neutral.

-. Necesitamos hablar.- dijo fríamente, se sentó en la cama después de dar unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a ella. Miroku la siguió.

-. Tienes razón… ¿de que?.- No sabía ni por que preguntaba, más claro que el agua estaba la respuesta, por lo de la sala, seguro que era por eso, por haber interrumpido de aquella manera, haciendo por consecuencia, que Sango no hiciera lo que se proponía.

-. ¿Por qué no dejaste que le dijera a mis padres lo que pasó?.-

-. Sango, por Dios, creí que tenías más cerebro.- contestó burlonamente, mientras se alejaba de la cama, y se paraba en una esquina de la ventana, que directamente daba al jardín, la luna alumbraba su rostro gentilmente, destacando el azul profundo de su mirada, ya que la única luz que iluminaba el cuarto era la de la luna, y una lámpara de mesa, que Miroku había prendido. -. No quiero causarles más problemas, no te preocupes, me voy en 3 días, así que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por otro ataque.- esto último con un tono burlón, después de eso, ambos bajaron, la cena ya estaba lista. No cruzaron más palabras.

Sango estaba realmente enojada con él, no solamente por el tono que usaba con ella, si no porque Miroku no pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas… siempre actuaba por impulso, eso no le daba muy buena espina. Y también se encontraba enojada con ella misma, ya que después de todo lo que le había hecho, ella todavía se preocupaba por él… "_Si tan solo no hubiera pasado eso, tal vez… hubiera funcionado…_" pensó mientras cenaba.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Los 3 días pasaron, Miroku se acababa de ir a Londres, Sango no había ido a despedirlo, ya que no tenía ganas de verlo, lo único que esperaba era poder sacárselo de la cabeza, ya que últimamente solo pensaba en él, la escuela ayudaría a despejar su mente… o al menos eso pensaba, aunque no por mucho… 2 meses más y saldría de vacaciones. Comenzaba otra vez a asistir al día siguiente… aunque de todo corazón deseaba no ver más a Kuranosuke…

… de alguna forma y de manera extraña, él tenía que ver en lo que había pasado… por aquel beso Miroku se había enojado…y eso ella lo sabía…

… pero lo que no sabía era, que si pensaba que todo se solucionaría con el viaje de Miroku fuera de sus vidas.. estaba muy equivocada… muy pero muy equivocada.

_**Continuará…**_

Corto, aburrido, feo, lo sé así esta el chappie, pero.. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Ya se.. escribir más.. pero.. no sé.. no se me da esto xD.. me gusta torturarlos un ratito n.n

Por cierto, creo que a este fic solo le quedan máximo como 3 o 2 caps.. así que… no se desesperen xD..

Gracias por los reviews en el chappie anterior.. y nos leemos luego.. n.n

Y si se animan.. y dejan review.. se los agradeceré.. hasta pronto n.n

_**S4NG0K41B4**_


End file.
